ben_10_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from Encephalonus IV. |-| Appearance= Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. In Omniverse, Brainstorm has a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. Each leg also has a single joint instead of two. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a white and green neck brace. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Brainstorm now has two spikes on each elbow. |-| Powers= Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. As seen in Greetings from Techadon, he knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. In The Vengers, his IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate green electricity (yellow in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. As shown in Vilgax Attacks, Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can uses his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and similar things using his electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. Brainstorm is able to climb walls. In Inferno, Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground. |-| Weaknesses= Echo Echo's sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things. This was seen in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, when he was too busy planning an attack on an escaped Spidermonkey before he's reminded by Gwen to scan him. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. It seems Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. It's been theorized that Brainstorm might actually lack most of the mental capacity and capabilities of the average Cerebrocrustcean as brain cells cannot generate or regenerate, so the brain would only be as big as that of the user, unless bigger, and would not be as powerful as Brainstorm's brain. |-| Theories= *Brainstorm was mentioned in the intro to The Science of the Omnitrix. He later was discussed that his mind wouldn't grow when the user of the Omnitrix transforms into him. |-| Appearances= *''The Science of the Omnitrix'' (Debut) Category:Omnitrix Aliens